A file transfer apparatus, which allows an information terminal such as a personal computer or a multi functional peripheral (MFP) to transfer a file by the use of a communication network such as a next generation network (NGN), is known as a network adapter, or simply, adapter.
The adapter is equipped with a storage medium, and stores a file becoming a transfer target in the storage medium. Since a storage capacity of the storage medium is limited, space in the storage medium may run out during writing of the file, which halts the writing of the file. Moreover, in this case, after securing an free region of the storage medium, the acquisition of the file resumes from the beginning.
Under such circumstances, when a capacity of the free region is low, it has been desired that a user is made aware of the situation.